dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 73
Embossing (エンボス加工, Enbosu kakō) is the 73rd chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary While Dokuga falls into pieces and Ushishimada is torn apart by Noi, things are clear, the Cross-Eyes officers are at the verge of death. Elsewhere in the apartment Natsuki runs as fast as she can until a door completely destroyed appears, inside the room, a man is seemly death in a bed, believing the man is The Boss, suddenly the doll made in semblance of En appears, ready to take En's Devil Tumor from the man's head. Natsuki quickly destroys the doll using her Hooks, and closely sees the man in the bed. His skull open, like he performed a surgery on himself, distraught by the scene, Natsuki tries to use some of the bottles of Heal-type smoke she had on him. Not so far away we see Haru, Kasukabe and Jonson are heading towards The Boss apartment, following the traces of Shin and Noi, yet Haru left clear to her husband that she does not cares about this at all. The man is completely healed, and Natsuki sees how the Crosses in his eyes are not tattoos, but birthmarks. The giant man rises and Natsuki introduces herself, the man simply says "My name is... Kai". The cleaners are done with their job, every top officer is mutilated and in bodybags, except Ushishimada, Noi compacted his body to fit into a bag. They decided to left them live enough to interrogate them, but suddenly, the whole room warped, feeling the same thing when they fought the Cross-Eyes Boss six years ago, the same feel Shin had back in Hole. A cloud of smoke engulfs both and from their bodies grows hundreds of mushrooms, lying helpless on the ground, they see an ominous figure coming to the room, the source of the Magic Smoke, Kai. Standing in front of Shin, he turns the cleaner's face fully into mushrooms while Noi watch unable to do anything, but before Kai could finish both, the cleaners suddenly disappear. As Kai tries to understand what happened, Curse appear in the window, finally able to track him and curse the man who killed him to death. Kasukabe, Haru and Jonson looks at the bloody remains of the fight between the two gangs when they suddenly spots Curse moments before kill Kai, but Haru, seeing all the blood and death around, is eager to sing about this, making Curse yell in agony and escape from the apartment. While Haru goes away with Jonson and Kasukabe (both unconscious after hear Haru's song, without be able to talk with the man he believes is his former helper). The Cross-Eyes are healed with the remaining heal-type smoke thanks to Natsuki, and Dokuga is finally able to give back the Knives to his boss, as Kai puts them back in his waist, The Boss is back. Once again we have another times skip, the Cross-Eyes assaulted and took possession of En's Mansion vandalizing every possible place in the enormous manor. Characters * The Cross-Eyes ** Dokuga ** Tetsujo ** Ton ** Ushishimada ** Saji ** Natsuki ** Kai (properly introduced in this chapter) * The En Family ** Shin ** Noi ** Shou (invisible) * Kasukabe * Haru * Jonson * Curse Category:Chapters